Vida Oculta
by misel-kuchiki
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo se muda a Karakura y cono ce a Rukia Kuchiki ella oculta algo e ichigo lo descubrira que podra mas el dinero o el amor 100% ICHIRUKI pasen y lean.
1. Alguien nuevo

Bueno aquí vengo con un fic total y únicamente mío para participar en el **Concurso Ichiruki fanfiction** este es mi primer fic casi que le pido amablemente que sepan comprenderme y ser paciente.

Por favor dejen sus rewies para saber que les pareció. Los links de las mansiones y la pulsera están en mi cuenta.

Las actualizaciones serán de lunes a viernes así el fin de semana me dedica a escribir los capítulos según ustedes den sus opiniones al respecto y sin más que decir a leer.

¡ LARGA VIDA AL ICHIRUKI!

N/A: La historia es mía pero lo personajes le pertenecen a Tite-sama

VIDA OCULTA

Cap1: Alguien nuevo

Un chico aproximadamente 17 años de edad iba por pasillos del Instituto de Karakura; de características varoniles con ojos color ocre y su cabello de un extraño color naranjado.

Acababa de mudarse y ese era su primer día en el instituto. Su familia acababa de abrir un importante hospital en Karakura y debido a eso tuvo que mudarse con su familia. Vive con sus dos hermanas mellizas y sus padres.

Iba caminando para llegar a su primera clase con su ceño fruncido (típico de él no se extrañen ¬¬) ya que él se negó desde un principio a dejar Tokio _**"por qué tuve que venir a este lugar" **_ iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había chocado con una chica.

Ella la chica más popular del instituto de constitución menuda, piel pálida y el pelo de color negro y suave, cortado más arriba de sus hombros y siempre dejando que caiga un mechón en medio de su frente (Saga del Agente Perdido) pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos de una tonalidad entre un azul profundo y un violeta intenso que tenían algo oculto en su interior.

-Ay!-protesto la muchacha que estaba en el suelo debido al impacto del golpe. Todo el mundo observaba con algo de temor la escena y curiosidad por saber quién era aquel muchacho. Pero el peli-naranjo solo podía ver a la muchacha al frente suyo _**"que hermosa" **_fueron sus pensamientos entonces se puso de pie.

-Yo lo siento… aagg! - no pudo decir más por que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la chica que se había puesto de pie.

-Fíjate por Donde VAS idiota! - Grito del empuje negro.

-Eh? –Al muchacho le broto una vena en el sien- me hubiera fija pero como eres tan enana no me te había visto… aagg-fue otro grito del muchacho ya que la menuda chica le dio un punta pie haciendo que este se doblegara para sobarse el pie afectado.

-A quien llamas enana cabeza de zanahoria- y así comenzó una guerra verbal en la que de momento no se sabía quién sería el ganador.

-pues no veo a nadie más E-N-A-N-A –se burló el peli-naranjo

A la muchacha le brotaron varias venas en su sien y lo dejo en el suelo luego de darle un golpe en el estómago- IDIOTA- y se marchó del lugar echando humo.

-maldita enana… - se quejaba el chico en el suelo _**"pero sí que tiene fuerza la muy condenada"**_

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases. Todo el mundo entre en sus salones mientras el peli-naranjo encontró la suya.

Toc-toc un siga se escuchó de dentro.

-Ah tú debes de ser Kurosaki-san por favor pasa y preséntate - le sonrió con gentileza el profesor de cabello blanco y tez pálida.

-Gracias. Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo- se presentó frente todos con una reverencia.

- Siéntate en aquel lugar-señalo el un lugar vacío al lado de -Kuchiki-san serias muy amable de mostrarle el instituto a Kurosaki-san en el receso como representante de clase.

Hasta ese momento fue que la muchacha que alguien había ingresado al salón y no le gustó nada quien era; se puso de pie y con sus grandes dotes de actriz hizo la sonrisa más real que pudo y- Claro Ukitake-sensei lo are encantada. Bienvenido Kurosaki-kun- hizo una reverencia estilo princesa.

El muchacho frunció más su ceño al ver aquella escena y se sentó al lado de la morena con desgana. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y sonó la campana de la hora de receso.

-Tú también tendrás que soportar a estos pobretones ¿verdad?- le pregunto una mucha de estatura media de cabello negro violeta, recogido y ojos anaranjados

-Eh?

-Tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo ¿verdad?-el asintió- Entonces eres el heredero de los hospitales más importantes del país -el asintió de nuevo-bien yo soy Senna hija de Sinuiju Kuro dueño de la empresa de lácteos más famosa de todo Japón y también tengo que convivir con esta escoria. Si quieres yo te puedo mostrar el instituto.

Ichigo frunció el ceño luego de escuchar lo dicho iba hablar pero alguien lo interrumpió –Senna siempre tan melodramática pero te recuerdo que tú también estas aquí por tus estupideces además ya no serán los únicos niños ricos aquí se ve que alguien más se une a club y tu-señalo a Ichigo- hazlo que quieras -termino de decir la peli-negra.

-Alguien podría dejarme hablar Senna ¿verdad? Lo siento pero no quiero ir contigo y tú- señalo a la peli-negra- eres mi guía así que vamos- dicho esto salió del salón arrestando a una sorprendida muchacha.

Luego de que zafo del agarre de Ichigo la peli-negra comenzó a gritarle-quien te crees para tratarme así. Aaa! si se me olvidaba que eres otro más del club.

-Mira Kuchiki-san tú me tienes que enseñar el instituto y será mejor que nos llevemos bien ¿de acuerdo?

Con un suspiro de resignación la muchacha extendió la mano y se presentó- Rukia Kuchiki- Ichigo estrecho su mano

-Bien me podrías decir a que vino eso del club de los niños ricos.

-El instituto es público pero tenemos estudiante "especiales" tú estás incluido ahora también. Renji Abarai hijo del dueño de la empresa de exportación de Japón, Momo Hinamori hija del dueño de la empresa de tecnología más grande del país ellos dos son mis mejores amigos y Senna y tú los cuatro son los pilares de nuestro país los más grandes imperios.

Te-mal que carecen de uno.

-¿Así? ¿Quién? Si se puede saber.

ellos son el imperio número uno; nosotros no somos nada comparados con ellos… espera tu apellido es Kuchiki tu eres su heredera- Rukia se puso algo nerviosa pero en seguida lo supo disimular muy bien.

- No, yo soy una persona normal comparada con todos ustedes y no tengo nada que ver con empresas.

Rukia le enseño el instituto y al finalizar el día todo el mundo se marchó a casa.


	2. Descubrimiento

Aquí le traigo en nuevo capitulo de este fic que salio de mi cabecita expresamente para el **Concurso Ichiruki fanfiction**

quiero agradecerle su apoyo a Yuliheth Luan y aleja2000 este capitulo va dedicado a ellas gracias por su reviews

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap2 Descubrimiento

Ichigo iba de vuelta casa luego de un largo día de instituto viendo aquella pulsera que había encontrado en mitad del pasillo luego de su "encuentro" con Rukia.

== == Flashback

_Todo el mundo ingreso en sus respectivos salones menos un peli-naranjo que se encontraba en el suelo sobándose su estómago cuando recupero el aliento se puso en pie pero algo le llama la atención una __Cadena de pulseras y brazaletes botón__ de __Plata esterlina_ _con decorada con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedra _ _de color púrpura y azul_ _y acabados finos._

_-¿qué es esto? Que extraño no hay nadie aquí tal vez… no lo creo-recogió la pulsera y se la guardo en el bolsillo._

== == Fin Flashback

-Rukia… no puede ser de ella me dijo que es una persona normal y esta pulsera es demasiado fina para ser de ella.-dijo en susurro.

-Señor hemos llegado.

* * *

-Bienvenida a casa señorita Kuchiki- todo el personal de la mansión salió a recibir a la heredera de las empresas con una reverencia.

"_**Porque no entienden que no quiero que me saluden así"**_ Rukia acaba de llegar de luego de salir del colegio y escabullirse para que nadie le viera subir a la limusina que la llevaría la mansión de tres pisos de ladrillo con el tejado de tejas y una fuente y árboles de sakura.

-Veo que tendremos vecinos nuevos-el mayordomo asintió-mi padre ya hablo con ellos acerca de mí.

-No señorita su padre ha estado en su despecho y no ha salido por lo tanto no se ha dado cuenta.

-Ya veo-en el momento que iba a ingresar a la mansión llego una limusina en la mansión de enfrente nada comparado con la de los Kuchiki pero también bastante lujosa.

A Rukia al ver quien salía de la limusina comenzó a sudar frío era- Ichigo- susurro.

Ichigo no se percató de su presencia al estar observando su nuevo hogar pero tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo miraba volteo al lugar y al ver a la persona que está al frente se quedó congelado.

Rukia retrocedió dos pasos hacia la mansión pero choco con alguien- hija está bien.-Byakuya Kuchiki actual presidente de su padre.-tenemos nuevos vecinos iré hablar con ellos.

-voy contigo padre-Rukia siguió a su padre hasta la mansión Kurosaki.

En ese momento toda la familia Kurosaki salió a recibir a Ichigo y vieron cómo se acercaban a la mansión los Kuchiki's.

-Es Byakuya Kuchiki vaya vecino que tenemos pero quien crean que es esa muchacha –pregunto Isshin Kurosaki el padre de Ichigo un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y corto, ojos igual de oscuros y barba de pocos días.

-Quizá sea su hija-hablo Karin de complexión delgada su pelo de un color tan negro como sus ojos, a una altura por encima de los hombros.

-Pero yo pensé que ella no estaba en el país- Yuzu la melliza de Karin tiene el pelo marrón claro al igual que sus ojos.

-Pues a mí me parece muy linda no es cierto Ichigo-Masaki la madre de Ichigo una mujer de aspecto juvenil y deslumbrante belleza, con una permanente sonrisa en su cara y un largo y sedoso pelo color castaño claro.

Hasta ese momento en el que su madre le hablo no se percató de que su familia también estaba ahí junto a él y que los Kuchiki's estaban frete a ellos.

-Buenas tardes bienvenidos-saludo Byakuya con la voz fría de siempre.

-Buenas-contestaron con una reverencias la familia Kurosaki.

-Podemos hablar.

Siga por favor.

Mientras la familia Kurosaki y Byakuya entraban a la mansión Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron observándose el uno al otro hasta que Rukia siguió a su padre. Una vez dentro todos tomaron asiento en el salón principal.

-Y bien que se le ofrece señor Kuchiki – hablo Isshin.

-como pueden ver la muchacha a mi lado es Rukia mi hija pero como saben todo el mundo piensa que está en el extranjero- la familia Kurosaki asintió- les diré que nadie la conoce ya que nunca la he mostrado en sociedad ni ante la empresa por eso no pueden decirle a nadie que la han visto y que está en el país

-De acuerdo no se preocupe no le diremos a nadie que la hemos visto.

-Bien y tu muchacho- Byakuya miro a Ichigo-debes ir al mismo instituto de mi hija- Ichigo asintió-no tienes que decirle a nadie acerca de esto y trátala como alguien normal pero con respeto ya que sabes quién es en realidad.

Luego de la charla entre las dos familias los Kuchiki's regresaron a su mansión.

* * *

En la habitación de Rukia cosas volaban por todo el lugar mientras ella maldecía el momento en que se le perdió la pulsera de su madre. –_**"como no me di cuenta en que momento a ocurrió".**_

-No puede ser… era el único recuerdo de mi madre.-decía mientras una lagrima rebelde caía por su mejilla.

* * *

-¿Por qué aceptaron tan fácil sin ninguna explicación.-ninguno en Ichigo entiende nada.

-Porque sospechamos a que se debe que oculte a su hija de la sociedad-contesto su padre serio muy raro en él.

-No entiendo.

-Veras hijo tanto el señor Kuchiki como Rukia-chan sufrieron mucho la perdida de alguien muy querido y todo por la ambición de alguien muy cruel pero eso no te lo podemos contar nosotros ya que no sabes bien que paso muy aquel invierno hace 12 años.-a Masaki se le dibujo una expresión triste en el rostro.

-Está bien subiré a mi habitación.

Ichigo estaba en su habitación pensando que podría ser eso que obliga a Rukia a mantenerse oculta de la sociedad y aparentar lo que no es en realidad.

Mientras tanto Rukia desde su habitación observa al cielo pensando en la persona que más quiso en la vida- Madre… que puedo hacer ahora cada vez más gente sabe mi secreto.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien pensando en que hacer Ichigo para saber la verdad y Rukia en la pulsera que su madre le dio antes de morir.


	3. Reencuentros

Bien hoy subire pronto ya que en la noche pienso escribir dos capitulos mas y ya falta poco para que venga el mometo ichiruki para **Concurso Ichiruki fanfiction**

Primero agradecer a todos sus reviews y los Followers eso estro motivo mas para continuar este fic aleja200 esta capitulo te lo dedico a ti gracias por tu apoyo incondicional

N/a:Los personajes de blech no me pertenecen sino que son de tite-sama

Bien y sin mas demora aqui les dejo el capitulo y que ¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap3 Reencuentros

Al día siguiente en el instituto Ichigo buscaba a una persona en particular **_"le preguntare que fue lo que paso aquel día de invierno y mis dudas quedaran aclaradas" _**y ahí estaba Rukia que se dirigía al salón de clase corrió hasta estar al lado de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Ichigo?

-Tengo que preguntarte por qué te ocultas acaso es por…

-No te importa.-le dijo en el tono más neutro que pudo.

-Mira…. – fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba al a pelinegra desde atrás de ellos.

-Rukia – la voz de hombre se oyó por los pasillos.

-Renji.-la morena sonrió a su amigo de la infancia un joven alto y musculoso de ojos café y cabello largo color carmesí, recogido en una coleta.

-Hey como has estado?

-Bien, cuando has regresado al país

-Ayer en la noche y este ¿quién es?- dijo Renji señalando a Ichigo.

-Ah él es Ichigo Kurosaki otro del club

-Hey que tu tamb…-pero no pudo decir más por que Rukia le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-Cuidado con lo que dices idiota recuerda donde estamos.

-Sí que lo tienes controlado- se burló Renji

-Si..go aquí Rukia tenemos que…-pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-Rukia, Renji hola-gritaba una efusiva muchacha.

-Momo hola como estas-saludo Rukia con una sonrisa.

-Bien y que es lo que hacen aquí-pregunto Momo una chica de baja estatura, ojos marrones y pelo negro, que lleva su cabello recogido con un moño sujeto por una pieza de tela de color azul claro dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, al igual que su flequillo que peina hacia un costado.

-Ah estaba a punto de entrar cuando ALGUIEN se interpuso en mi camino-gruño la peli-negra.

-Ya te dije que tenemos que hablar- le espeto Ichigo.

-Bien después de clase ven a mi casa mi padre se padre se ira de viaje y podemos hablar tranquilos, Y USTEDES panda de inútiles que tanto miran-y con eso todo los estudiantes se marcha a diferentes lugares.

-Rukia-lo llamo muy serio Renji- que quiere decir este con hablar contigo e invitándolo a tu casa que acaso el…

-Lo sabe todo si, es mi nuevo vecino pero no sé qué parte no entendió luego de que mi padre hablara con su familia.

Después de uno rato en silencio en el que Momo y Renji observaron minuciosamente a Ichigo se dirigieron al salón. Ahí ya se encontraba la mayoría.

-Kuchiki-san –se escuchó de repente era un muchacho Keigo Asano de estatura media y delgado, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones. El pervertido de la clase pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la peli-negra un puño se estrelló en su cara.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te le acerques- Tatsuki Arisawamuchacha delgada y musculosa sus ojos son de color marrón y su pelo es negro, y lo lleva corto, dándole una apariencia masculina.

-Gracias Tatsuki-chan

-De nada Rukia y tú que flojo te ha sentado mal tus vacaciones.-le dijo a Renji.

-Tsk eso fue solo distracción y no fueron precisamente vacaciones.

-KUROSAKI-KUN- fue el grito de una muchacha de ojos grises cabello castaño y una delantera muy visible que iba acompañada de otros dos jóvenes uno de piel bronceada alto y musculoso pelo de color castaño oscuro, los ojos del mismo color y una gran diferencia con el caminaba de complexión delgada y estatura media, usa gafas de monturas al aire pelo es de color negro azulado y ojos de un azul oscuro.

-Eh? Uryu, Chad, Orihime que hace aquí- pregunto Ichigo confundido.

-Qué manera de recibirnos Kurosaki ya ves que te extrañábamos y decidimos mudarnos- Uryu hablo con sarcasmo

-Si claro cómo no.

-Ichigo quienes son ellos.- pregunto Rukia con curiosidad

-A pero que mal educados que somos yo soy Orihime Inoue él es Yacutoro Sado- el moreno solo asintió- y él es mi novio Uryu Ishida- al igual que Chad solo asintió.

-hola Ichigo- saludo de manera coqueta Senna

Pero cuando él estuvo a punto de contestar entre el profesor –buenos días alumnos por favor tomen asiento – dijo con una sonrisa Ukitake-sensei- Ara más alumnos nuevos si gustan presentarse.

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones todos tomaran asiento en sus respectivos puestos y la clase prosiguió con normalidad.

-Oye Rukia-hablo en un susurro Ichigo.

-Que quieres- respondió la morena con desgano.

-Toma.-Ichigo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la pulsera y se la puso en las manos de Rukia.

-Como…-Rukia estaba perpleja

-Bueno al principio pensé que no era tuya pero luego de saber quién eras decidí devolvértela. ¿Por qué es tuya verdad?

Rukia asintió- gracias Ichigo- y le regalo la sonrisa más sincera que Ichigo haya visto y ella volví su vista al pizarrón pero Ichigo sé que do mirándola durante todo la clase y pensando _**"quiero volver a verla sonreír"**_; _**"me encargare de proteger tu sonrisa Rukia" .**_

-Bien mis queridos alumnos pueden salir al receso pero antes-hablo Ukitake-sensei –quiero hablarles de una salida que aremos al finalizar el mes –un grito de alegría se oyó en todo el salón- y claro necesita la autorización de todos sus padre pueden salir.-Kuchiki-san puedo hablar contigo

Rukia asintió-te esperamos en la azotea- le dieron sus amigos al salir con todos los estudiantes nuevos.

-Qué pasa tío-le pregunto Rukia.

-He hablado con tu padre antes de que se valla de viaje y me dijo que pronto tendrás que revelar tu identidad.

Rukia se puso pálida y con dificultad dijo-¿cuándo?

Su tío le dedico una sonrisa para que se relajara pero no lo consiguió-en tu próximo cumpleaños cuando tengas 18 años.

-Por qué tiene que ser precisamente ese día no puede esperar un poco más.

Ukitake se puso serio y dijo -ellos están a punto de descubrirte cada día hay más personas que saben tu identidad Rukia.

-Tío si te refieres a Ichigo el no dirá nada.

Al ver como su tío se puso pálido supo que el na sabía nada y le conto todo lo sucedió del día de ayer


	4. Secretos

Para ** fanfiction Concurso Ichiruki **

En ,mi perfil esta el link del la habitación de Rukia imagínensela de colores azules con blanco y un gran chappy (4 imagen)

N/a:Los personajes de blech no me pertenecen sino que son de tite-sama

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.4 Secretos

-QUEE – el grito del peli-naranjo se escuchó en la azotea.

-Sí que no lo sabias?-pregunto Uryu con burla.

-Me estás diciendo que Ukitake-sensei es el tío de Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Si- el resto del grupo solo asintió.

**_"Entonces se podría decir que es el tío de Rukia pero de que quería hablar con ella"._**

* * *

La peli-negra acaba de salir de sus clases luego de otro día agotador de clases.

Se escabullía entre las sombras de un callejón y de repente siente como era agarrada por alguien. Dio un respingón al sentir la fuerza que la agarraba del brazo.

-Qué demonios haces enana!-cuestiona el agresor.

**_"Tenía que ser él".- _**Idiota porque tienes que aparecer de la nada.-Rukia se liberó y lo golpe en un costado.

-Rayos! Siempre tan agresiva… Pero qué?!-De la nada aparecieron tres hombres que tumbaron al peli-naranjo.-Suéltenme!

-Señorita Kuchiki se encuentra bien.-pregunto un hombre calvo fornido y alto.

-Si.-hablo con burla la menuda.-Ikkaku,Yumichika, Hisagi suéltenlo no es una amenaza. Al menos no para mí.

Los tres guardaespaldas asintieron y soltaron al muchacho que maldijo por lo bajo y en cuanto estuvo de pie se sacudió su informe.

-Y respecto a tu pregunta me dirijo allá-señalo una limusina negra.- para ir a casa a pesar de que nadie sepa quién soy, tengo que ir con cuidado ya que… olvídalo.-le restó importancia al asunta la muchacha **_"no puedo decirle la verdad"._**

-Está bien vamos

-Eh?

-Si voy contigo así no te escaparas de nuestra charla

-Haz lo que quieras.

Dicho esto las cinco personas en ese callejón emprendieron su rumbo.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa.- grito el peli-naranjo entrando en la mansión mientras la morena esperaba que saliera para poder hablar.

-ICHIGOO.-Isshin apareció para recibir a su progenitor con una patada voladora.

-Maldito viejo.-el peli-naranjo esquivo el golpe de su padre y lo dejo en el suelo luego de un golpe en la cara.

-Como te fue hijo?-Masaki saludo a su hijo como siempre con una sonrisa.

-Bien madre, ah voy a la casa de Rukia tengo algo que solucionar.

-Oh Ichigo ya era el momento de que al fin te hicieras hombre.

-Calla viejo pervertido- y otro golpe a Isshin- puedo ir madre.-Masaki le sonrió a su hijo y asintió dándole su consentimiento.

El muchacho salió de la mansión escuchando los gritos de su padre que decía **_"Masaki al fin tendremos nietos que feliz soy"_** o **_"Nuestro hijo se hará todo un hombre"._**

-Maldito viejo loco.

-Porque maldices Kurosaki-kun.

-Tsk, calla enana.

-Jaja y que son eso gritos que escuche solo pude entender **_"mi hijo se hará hombre"_** jjaja- se burló del peli-naranja.

-Cállate y vamos enana… Aggg!-un golpe en su pie.-pero qué demonios te pasa…en… Rukia.

-Te lo mereces.

* * *

En la habitación de la morena se podía a preciar la una cama grande con un juego de sabanas de color azul con decorados en blanco un closet muy cerca un escritorio y un balcón con dos ventanas a los lados con lirios y dos puertas una del baño y otra para un pequeño salón de visitas se dirigieron a este para poder hablar.

-Bien toma asiento.-el peli-naranjo en el mimo mueble al lado de la morena.

En ese momento ingreso una de las criadas de la mansión.

-Señorita puedo ofrecerles algo-pregunto la criada que respondía al nombre de

-Si Isane un té por favor y tú.

-Lo mismo gracias.

La mejer del servicio salió y mientras esperaban el peli-naranjo observo con detenimiento la habitación de la morena y se percató de una cosa**_"vaya esta enana sí que es infantil como le puede gustar ese horrendo conejo" _**pensó luego de que analizara todo después de su entrada en la habitación.

La criada regreso después de unos minutos con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletas para acompañar.

Luego de dar un sorba al te como toda una Kuchiki espero a que Ichigo decidiera hablar.

-Bien quiero que me explique porque te ocultas.-directo al grano

-Eso son asuntos familiares.-dijo la morena con mucha calma.

-Es por lo que paso hace 12 años en aquel invierno.-no cambia

Rukia se quedó en shock pero luego de un momento en silencio.-eso no te importa.-respondió con mucha frialdad tanta que Ichigo tuvo miedo de haber lastimado a la morena.

-Rukia yo…-no dijo mas ya que vio que la morena se disponía a huir de sus palabras.

Él se percató se puso de pie y la agarró del brazo para que no escapar y así poder ver sus ojos para descubrir que era eso que ocultaba. La morena al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía el muchacho intento zafarse de su agarre. Ichigo estaba a punto de llegar a ese lugar del alma de Rukia para poder ver que era ese dolor que sentía pero la muchacha izo más fuerza para poder escapar y ahí fue que se enredó con sus pies provocando que los cayeran en una situación algo comprometedora.

Rukia cayó encima de Ichigo sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración de cada uno en sus rostros y podían escuchar el latir del corazón de cada uno, hipnotizados por sus ojo dejaron que sus cuerpos guiados por sus impulso se movieran hasta el punto de solo sentir que ellos eran los únicos en el mundo.

Y con eso sentimientos presentes y deseosos de que se produjera un roce entre sus labios fueron acercando su rostros poco a poco solo faltaba un centímetro para que sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso que ambos deseaban y así se aproximaban más hasta que…


	5. Sentimientos

Bueno aqui con la continuacion del fic me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia Este fic va destinado **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

N/a:los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite-sama

agradecimientos a sus reviews y sin mas demoras a leer

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.5 Sentimientos 

Pov. Ichigo

Estaba tan cerca de probar sus labios y comprobar si eran tan suaves y deliciosos como se veían nuestros latidos resonaban en la habitación sincronizándose para mí fue una eternidad y así que decidí dar el paso pero… ahí acabo todo una de la criadas entre para decirle algo a Rukia.

-Señorita la llaman por teléfono.

Rukia se separó de mi de inmediato y se puso de pie al igual que yo y salió de la habitación dejándome con un mar de confusión por lo que había pasado y reflexionando de lo que puedo ver ocurrido **_"maldito el que se atrevía a llamarla e interrumpir el momento" _**al cabo de un tiempo Rukia volvió nos miramos pero apartamos nuestras miradas con un sonrojo los dos por lo ocurrido.

-Era Renji dijo que mañana saldremos al centro comercial con nuestros amigos ¿y bien?-me hablo Rukia captando mi intención.

-¿Y bien qué?-le respondí confuso.

-Eh mira que eres idiota.

-No te pases enana.

-Cuidado cabeza de zanahoria.-sentí un golpe en mi cabezo y después.-si quieres venir.

-Eh?-me desconcerté por su pregunta ya que casi no conocía su amigos pero acepte.- ¿cuándo?

-Mañana en el centro comercial a las am

Luego de que quedara de acuerdo con Rukia de ir juntos ya que no conocía el lugar; volví a mi casa para encerarme en los pensamientos i recuerdos de lo sucedido el día de hoy con Rukia.

* * *

Pov. Rukia

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí al centro comercial con Ichigo pero yo solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido el día de ayer que fue lo que paso por mi menta para querer besar a Ichigo y que fue ese sentimiento que tenía en eso momentos todo fue tan extraño.

Ya estábamos llegando bajamos del auto unas cuadras antes y al llegar a la entrada todos nos esperaban incluso los amigo de Ichigo estaban ahí saludamos a todos como siempre con las bromas de Keigo, Tatsuki y Renji dándole golpes para que me deje y así nos encaminamos a la entrada. Momo iba a mi lado pero siempre miraba atrás.

-No pudiste librarte de ellos.-yo seguí la vista hasta donde ella la tenía y me di cuenta a que se refería y negué con la cabeza luego de que un suspiro saliera de mí.

Paseamos por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la zona de juegos donde todos se divirtieron pero había un lugar nuevo y nos dirigimos allí los bolos.

-Vamos.-dije con entusiasmo.

-Enana tu ni lo pienses que con tu tamaño dudo que puedas coger la bola.-se me burlo Ichigo.

-Y tú con tu mente dudo que sepas que es eso.-contraataque

-Ja, muy graciosa enana

-Ya deja de llamarme así idiota!

-Bruja

-Descerebrado.

-Ya basta!-nos gritó Tatsuki ya desesperada.

-Que les parece si compiten.-nos propuso Uryu

-Yo competir con la enana.

-Acaso me tienes miedos Kurosaki-kun.-lo rete.

-A ti no lo creo.

-Bien el que gane paga la comida del otro.

-Acepto.

Nos dirigimos a la pista y como era de esperar nuestros amigos comenzaron con sus apuestas

-Listo para perder Kurosaki-kun.

-Eso no pasara.

Nos miramos con determinación mientras que de nosotros salían chispas de odio y reto por saber quién era el mejor.

Comenzamos a jugar dentro de poco a nuestro alrededor estaba todo la gente del lugar apoyando a su favorita ya que lodos éramos tan buenos que la gente se interesó y comenzó a rodearnos ya estabas en nuestro último tiro todo el mundo guardo silencio yo ya lance y le tocaba a Ichigo y de un momento a otro su tiro le salió mal y hubo gritos de decepción y otro de alegría mis amigos y los que me apoyaban me felicitaron pronto todo se despejo y comenzaron a cobrar sus apuestas.

Ichigo se dirigió a mí y extendió su mano.-un trato es un trato enana.-yo solo le quede viendo y sintiendo como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago por el contacto con su mano.

-Yo sabía que no me decepcionarías Rukia ya será para otra vez Ichigo.-nos habló Tatsuki.

Salimos del lugar unos dirigimos a un lugar de comida rápida todos pidieron su comida y yo pedí todo lo que me apetecía ya que Ichigo pagaba.

-No sé cómo todo eso entrara en ti.

-Que insinúas idi…-mis palabras quedaron en el aire ya que una camarera se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Se te ofrece algo mas.- le pregunto a Ichigo coquetamente

-No gracias.-cuando le hablo así me sentí muy contenta pero después.

-Si llegas a necesitar algo.-saco un papel con su número y se lo puso en el bolsillo de su camisa sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Ichigo solo frunció el ceño y aquella tipa se marchó pero el no hizo nada no tiro el papel solo se quedó quieto y en ese momento deje de comer ya no tenía ganas me sentía muy mal .

-Si ves que no ibas a poder con todo eso.

Yo solo lo ignore pero dejo el plato de lado cuando todos acabaron nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a casa yo con Ichigo en un total silencio ya que me sentía muy molesta era un sentimiento nuevo para mí mezclado con ira y un dolor que no creí que existía ¿pero que es este sentimiento? Esa era mi pregunta y yo quería saber la respuesta.


	6. ¿Celos?

Gracias por seguir apoyándome este fic es para **Consurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

Sin mas rodeos aquí le dejo el nuevo capitulo y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.6 ¿Celos?

Rukia acaba de llegar al instituto cuando estaba cerca de su salón vio algo que no le gustó nada.

-Hola Ichigo.-le saludo con coquetería Senna.

Pero a pesar de que Ichigo no le hizo caso, la morena que lo vio todo sentí una gran furia **_"Idiota porque me siento" _**se recriminaba al lado de Senna le dirigió una mirada hasta el mismo demonio temería y ella no fue la excepción.

Una vez cerca de su pupitre no hizo caso a su compañero peli-naranjo que se extrañó por su actitud.

-Oye Rukia que te pasa?-pregunto Ichigo inquieto por la actitud de la morena pero no hubo repuesta.

-Eh Rukia que te estoy…-fue interrumpido

-Kuchiki-san puedes venir.-llamo Orihime a la peli-negra.

-Dime Orihime que se te ofrece.

-Ah esto Kuchiki-san me preguntaba si querías venir a una pijamada a mi casa para conocernos mejor.

-Mmm no se me encantaría pero primero tengo que hablar con mi padre y luego te confirmo.

-Bien contamos contigo.

Orihime le sonrió a Rukia y esta se la devolvió después de su charla regresaron a sus respectivos puestos. Durante toda la clase la morena estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que la llamaban.

-Oye Rukia se puede saber porque no me hablas.-susurro el ojimiel.

-Que quieres Kurosaki.-susurro la ojiazul-violeta.

-Eh? Porque me llamas Kurosaki.

-Así te llamas.

-Pero desde que nos conocimos me llamas Ichigo.

De repente un borrador fue a parar al rostro de Ichigo provocando risas de parte de sus compañeros.

-Señor Kurosaki me puede decir de qué estábamos hablando.

-Lo siento Soi-fong-sensei no estaba prestando atención.

-Bien y usted señorita Kuchiki.

-Lo siento pero me distraje en el último momento.

-Me lo supuse ustedes dos se quedaran a limpiar el salón-los dos jóvenes asintieron.

Rukia miro al Kurosaki y con una mirada le dijo todo **_"_**_**mu**_**_érete Kurosaki"_** así la interpreto el peli-naranjo. Luego de la interrupción el día fue como cualquier otro.

A la última hora Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron para su castigo mientras la peli-negra maldecía a su suerte y al peli-naranjo.

-Maldición en este mundo siempre ahí idiotas pero a mí me toco conocer al líder del grupo.

-Te estás pasando enana.

-Cállate zanahoria esto es por tu culpa.

-Si tú me hubieras echo caso.

-Rayos Kurosaki que quieres de mí.

-Que me llames por mi nombre.

-Es lo que echo Kurosaki.

-Así no, mi nombre I-C-H-I-G-O entiendes.

-Aaa me exasperas.-soltó el trapo con el que limpiaba y se dispuso a salir pero Ichigo la acorralo contra pared.

-Rukia me vas a decir que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada Kurosaki.

-Aag que no me digas así.

-Déjame quiero ir me.

-No.-Ichigo pego más su cuerpo al de la morena para que no escapara.

-Ichigo basta.-hablo en un susurro la morena.

-Ves que no era tan difícil y ahora porque estas tan molesta.

-No lose… tú me confundes… yo…

-Tu que Rukia.-Ichigo se pegó más al cuerpo de Rukia ya que está cada vez hablaba más bajo.

-Cuando… te vi con esa camarero… y Senna como te hablaban…no sé yo… me sentí extraño.

-Estas… ¿celosa?-sonrió de lado por su suposición el peli-naranjo.

-¿Celosa?... yo no sé qué es eso.-se sonrojo Rukia

Ichigo rió al verla así.-Rukia…-Ichigo acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de la muchacha y poco a poco acerco su rostro al de ella.

Rukia por intuición cero los ojos y espero el roce de sus labios y ahí su cuando su adorables sensei entro para comprobar como iban Rukia empujo a Ichigo por la impresión y este cayo al suelo.

-Vaya si ya acabaron pueden ir se a sus casa.

Ichigo se puso de pie y se marcharon durante todo el trayecto a sus hogares fueron un silencio nada incómodo para ninguno de los dos pensando en lo que sucedía últimamente con ellos y un sentimiento nuevo que crecía cada vez con la cercanía del otro.


	7. Sombras

Gracias por sus reviews y perdonen las faltas de ortografía últimamente e tenido muchos trabajos del colegio y no tengo tiempo a revisar el capitulo este fic es para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.7 Sombras

Un callejón cerca del Instituto de Karakura tres personas se ocultan en aquel lugar observando la salida de los estudiantes.

-Es ese lugar de ah.-afirma uno de ellos.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto el que parecía el líder.

-Sí, mire señor ya salen.

Los estudiantes salían tranquilos. El líder sonrió al ver su objetivo.

-Ahí está.

-Mmm nada mal aunque no es de mi total agrado tiene unas piernas increíbles.

-Es idéntica a su madre.

-Ahí, viene escondámonos.-hablo el hombre que hasta el momento se mantuvo callado.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la salida al centro comercial y su pequeña pela y el peli-naranjo desde aquel momento siempre la acompañaba a su casa.

-Porque me tienes que seguir todos los días.

-Ya te lo he dicho no te sigo solo voy por el mismo camino.

-Sí y también tienes que venir en el coche conmigo.

-Es para el bien del planeta.

Tsk. Pues eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-Ya muévete enana… auch maldita

Rukia le saco la lengua y camino delante dejando lo atrás. Se adentraron por el callejón como todos los días para llegar al auto.

-Quieres caminar más rápido idiota

-Tsk. Cállate enana.

A Rukia le salió una venita en el cien.-Maldito idiota.-murmuro.

-Que has dicho.

Rukia giro sobre sus talones para reprenderlo pero al ver a uno de sus guardaespaldas algo tenso decidió ignorar al primero y preguntar.-Ikkaku, ¿sucede algo?

-No se señorita me parece que alguien nos vigila.

De inmediato Hisagi y Yumichika se pusieron alrededor de Rukia e Ichigo viendo la acción de estos hizo lo mismo.

-No se meta señor Kurosaki.-hablo con dureza Ikkaku.

-No te preocupes se defenderme muy bien.

De repente unos basureros se comenzaron a mover poniendo en alerta a todos.

-Denme un arma.-ordeno Rukia.

Hisagi de su espalda saco una katana y se la entregó a Rukia. Todos se pusieron en posición de defensa esperando a que los atacaron uno de los basureros cayo y del salía un gato, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio mientras una gotita estilo anime les caí por su cabeza viendo como el gato se marchaba.

-Vaya Ikkaku que amenaza.-hablo Hisagi con sarcasmo.

-Cállate que tú sabes que nunca me confundo.

-Vámonos.- Rukia dio media vuelta para llegar al auto que los esperaba.

5 personas desaparecieron en un auto lujoso para que tres hombres salieran de las sombras.

-Pensé que nos descubrirían.

-No exageres.

-Tsk .Con esto nuestras dudas quedan aclaradas es ella ¿verdad?

El líder sonrió satisfecho de hallar a quien buscaba.-Te encontramos Princesa Kuchiki.

Con estas palabras los tres hombres desaparecieron como sombras del callejón.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa.-Ichigo grito anunciando su llegada.

-ICHIGOO.-el saludo típico padre-hijo y el recibimiento de su hijo siempre el mismo resultado Isshin sangrando por la nariz.

-Ichigo llegas justo a tiempo la comida ya está.-Lo saludo su madre

Todo transcurrió normal durante la comida de la familia Kurosaki con golpes de padre-hijo Karin también ayudando a su hermano y Yuzu y Masaki intentando que todo transcurra normal.

-Y que paso de interesante en tu día hijo.-Masaki le pregunto a su hijo a ver si asi podía parar la pelea.

-Pues en realidad no mucho… bueno en la salida ocurrió algo muy extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Si hubo un momento en el que iba con Rukia por el callejón y uno de sus guardaespaldas se puso tenso y tu vimos que ponernos en guardia pero resultó ser falsa alarma.

-Eso es muy normal.-hablo la cabeza de familia centrando todas la miradas en el.-A ella se la conoce como la Princesa Kuchiki ya que su familia es como una dinastía que tiene muchos siglos y como es la única heredera de toda la fortuna hay muchas persona que van tras ella ya sea por dinero o pedir su mano a Byakuya por eso tiene que estar siempre con vigilancia y ¿tú que hiciste hijo?

-Yo pues también estaba dispuesto a defenderla pero… para ser sinceros yo también sentí algo raro parecía que alguien nos seguía.

-Ese es mi hijo tienes que proteger a nuestra tercera hija ¿verdad Masaki?-la mencionada solo asintió con una sonrisa para su hijo.

-¿Tercera hija? Pero que dices viejo loco… y porque lo apoyas mama.

-Más respeto a tus padres hijo idiota

Dicho esto comenzaron otra vez con su pelea padre-hijo acabando con la tranquilidad y la comida familiar como todos los días.

El peli-naranjo subió a su habitación y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido el día de hoy _**"yo siempre te protegeré Rukia" **_e Ichigo Kurosaki siempre cumple sus promesas.


	8. Amigos

***Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction***

Este capitulo se lo dedico a jailys-sama gracias por tu apoyo y para los demas ichirukistas disfruten la lectura.

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.8 Amigos 

Pov. Rukia

Después de comprar todas las cosas necesarias para el viaje nos dirigimos a la casa de Orihime estábamos Momo Tatsuki y yo las cuatro estábamos contentas de que por fin llego el viaje hoy lo hirvamos a pasar las cuatro juntas para planear todo para el viaje.

-Al fin ha sido un día muy largo.-me tire en una de los muebles de la casa ya que llevamos todo el día de compras y cabe recalcar yo odio ir de compras.

-Nunca más iré de compras.-Tatsuki también odia ir de compras.

-QUEE?- Orihime y Momo hablaron al unisón.-si ha sido increíble.

-Eso para ustedes maniáticas de las compras.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego las cuatros reímos a carcajadas. Acto seguido nos pusimos manos a la obra en la cocina preparando la cena después de que Orihime nos dejara a nosotras preparar la cena porque créanme arroz con siro-pe y con otra mezcla de maíz y no sé qué mas no nos haría bien.

Acabando cenar lavamos los trastos y nos pusimos a ver una película _"Amar duele" _las cuatro acabamos con los hojas rojos de tanto llorar luego acomodamos los sacos de dormir pero de repente no sé de donde surgió la idea y nos pusimos hablar de los chicos y el amor.

-Uryu se me declaro hace un año al principio a mí me gustaba Kurosaki-kun.-nos confesó Orihime.

-¿Qué te gustaba Ichigo?-no sé como pero me sobresalte un poca ante la idea de que Ichigo le guste Orihime.

-Sí, pero él siempre me vio como una hermana así que cuando me confesé me rechazo; pero nunca lo he visto enamorado ni siquiera ha tenido una novia.

-Nunca.-pregunte

-No y por eso era el más chico más codiciado en nuestro colegio por su forma de ser nunca lo ha visto sonreír solo con nosotros pero de ahí con nadie

-Vaya

-Pero ahora que pienso contigo Kuchiki-san lo veo sonreír más seguido.

-Tú crees

-Rukia que sientes por Ichigo. –me pregunto Tatsuki.

-Yo…no se… con el…es especial me siento feliz es un gran amigo.

-Al igual que Renji.-me pregunto Momo.

-No es diferente solo sé que con Ichigo me siento completa.

-Rukia tu estas enamorada de Ichigo.-me aclaro Momo.

-Yo…-todas me miraban **_"yo enamorada de Ichigo" _**al pensarlo sentí que mi cara me ardía me había sonrojado.

-Entiendo.-me dijo Orihime y todas me regalaron una sonrisa pero yo no entendía ¿Qué es el amor?

* * *

Pov. Ichigo

Aun no entendía por que tenemos que hacer una noche de chicos pero insistieron tanto que me volvería loco y con insistían me refiero a Keigo que no dejo de rondar hasta que acepte y por eso me encuentro en casa de el mismo idiota que no deja de molestar hasta este momento que estamos en su casa.

-Rayos Keigo te puedes quedar quieto de una puta vez.

-Vamos Ichigo anímate que es noche de hombres.

Luego de que me digiera eso puso una película de acción "el transportador 3" cuando finalizo la película.

Como era de esperar y como dijo el pesado de Keigo _los hombres no_ cocinan pedimos una pizza para los cinco sí porque estábamos Uryu, Chad, Keigo y ese pequeño soplón de Mizuro que no se apartaba de su celular ni un momento.

-Y que se siente ir a una colegio público.-nos preguntó Mizuro.

-Es mejor aquí no les importa que nosotros tengamos dinero.-respondí.

-Y hemos hecho nuevos amigos.-hablo Uryu a la vez que Chad asintió.

-Me alegro que están bien.

-Si siempre seremos amigos.-hablo Keigo con mucha energía.

Y todos soltaron una carcajada sonora cuando acabamos de cenar comenzamos acomodar todo para dormir.

-A por cierto Ichigo veo que te llevas muy bien con Kuchiki-san.-me dijo Mizuro

-Eso es cierto Kurosaki incluso te veo reír mas con ella.-me hablo ese cuatro ojos y Chad solo asintió.

-No me digas Ichigo que me pretendes robar a mi hermosa Rukia porque eso no te lo perdonare.-dramatizo Keigo.

-Cállate idiota… y ustedes no sé de qué me hablan.

-Acaso Kurosaki tu… no, puede ser un idiota como tu no.-inquirió Uryu.

-Que quieres decir.

-Estás enamorado de Kuchiki-san.

Eso me dejo en shock y sentí como mi cara comenzaba a parecer un ligero rubor.-Estas loco.-intente esconder mi sonrojo pero fue imposible porque esos idiotas se dieron cuenta.

-Ya veo.

-Mejor durmamos.-dicho esto apagamos las luces y nos acostamos.

* * *

Pov. General

En lugares diferentes dos personas tenía un mismo pensamiento después de una charla con sus amigos

_Acaso yo estoy…no eso no puede ser… pero con él/ella me siento diferente…me siento completo/a… y si me enamore de esa enana… y si me enamore de esa cabeza de zanahoria._


	9. Viaje

gracias a sus reviews y a saorii28 ,majrob y jailys Shama- el fic es para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.9 Viaje

Eran las 7:30am los alumnos del ultima año de Karakura esperaban el bus que los llevaría al campamento un lugar perfecto para pasarlo bien con sus compañeros los puestos en el bus ya estaban asignados pero evitar altercados.

-Así que estamos juntos enana.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así zanahoria parlante.

-No te enojes no es para tanto.-Ichigo se sienta alado de Rukia y le desordena el cabello.

Rukia se sonroja.-Que crees que hace idiota.

Ichigo se acerca a Rukia y le susurra en el al oído.-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

Rukia se gira para ver si alguien vi lo que paso pero a su lado no había nadie de repente llegan Renji y Tatsuki se sientan al frente y Orihime y Uryu a su lado. Todos se suben al bus y se marchan dos horas en donde nuestros protagonistas tienen sus típicas peleas, risas por acá y unos golpes por allá.

-Al fin llegamos.-Rukia se estiro y respiro el aire puro del lugar.

-Si mi trasero no iba aguantar más.-Ichigo observa su alrededor.-Oye Rukia.

-Eh?... que pasa Ichigo.

-Acoso esos son.-Ichigo observaba a tres hombres disfrazados de turistas y trabajadores del lugar.

-Aaa si mi padre no me hubiera dejado venir sin ellos además de eso tuve que aprenderme un mapa de la zona.

* * *

Todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas cabañas que se compartían con otra persona.

-Qué suerte que nos tocara juntas.

-Sí, Momo.-contesto quedadamente la morena.

-Te sucede algo Rukia

-No se tengo un mal presentimiento.

Las dos muchachas se quedaron en silencio ya que las dos sabían que el sexto sentido de Rukia nunca fallaba y que algo fatal pasaría en este viaje o algo que cambiaría la vida de la peli-negra.

* * *

En otra cabaña Uryu e Ichigo acomodando sus cosas para sentirse como en casa.

-Así que te gusta Kuchiki-san.-pregunto Uryu rompiendo el silencio.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Kurosaki no te hagas el desentendido que se te nota en la mirada.

-Cállate.

-Sabes deberías decírselo quien sabe y acaba aceptándote.

-Porque dices eso.

-Intuición. Yo sé lo que te dijo.

-Y si me dice que no.

-Tan pesimista eres Kurosaki y yo que llegue a pensar que podrías ser un hombre de verdad y resulta ser que eres un cobarde.-lo reto Uryu.

-Que dices…-lo refuto algo enojado el peli-naranjo pero su semblante cambio a uno de dudas.-No es eso… yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por mis sentimientos.

-Créeme eso no sucederá.-hablo Uryu más serio.

Ichigo se sienta en su cama y se pasa una mano por su cabello para aclarar sus ideas.

-Tienes razón yo no soy ningún cobarde.-Ichigo se pone de pie decidido a salir.-se lo diré ahora mismo.

Ichigo sale de la habitación dando un _"gracias" _a lo que Uryu solo sonríe de medio lado mientras se acomoda sus lentes.

* * *

-Rukia saldré un momento.

-Bien.

Cuando Momo salía por la cabaña y ve que un muchacho conocido se acercaba se detiene y le pregunta que pasa.

-Necesito hablar con Rukia.

Momo asiente y deja que pase y ella sale dejando la puerta abierta.

==Flashback==

_Un chico de cabello rojo estaba dando una vuelta alrededor de las cabañas cuando escucha una voz familiar._

_-Así que te gusta Kuchiki-san.-pregunto Uryu rompiendo el silencio._

_-No sé de qué me hablas._

_-Kurosaki no te hagas el desentendido que se te nota en la mirada._

_-Cállate. _

_-Sabes deberías decírselo quien sabe y acaba aceptándote._

_"No lo permitiré antes se lo diré yo" pensó el peli-rojo antes de salir rumbo a las cabaña de la morena._

==Fin flashback==

-Que sucede Renji.-pregunto Rukia al ver que su amigo no decía nada.

-Rukia tu… me gustas ¿quieres ser mi novia?-lo soltó de una vez para que más palabras era así de sencillo para él sus sentimientos asía la morena.

Rukia se quedó en shock y Renji al ver que ella no respondía la agarro de los hombros y se fue acercando a ella para darle un beso y que así entendiera sus sentimientos asía ella mejor.

Pero lo que ninguno de los protagonistas de esta escena se percato es que cierto muchacho de cabellera naranjada lo veía todo desde afuera atónito ante lo que veía **_"no puede ser Rukia y Renji están juntos"_** al peli-naranjo le hervía la sangre y sus nudillos estaban tan blancos de la fuerza que hacían sus puños y así como llego se fue solo que ahora con un dolor en el corazón.


	10. Primer ataque

Para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**  
Agredesco todos sus consejos y su reviews en especial a Stephanie za, saorii28 , majrob y como dice saorii28 ¡QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!

Y lean por que el momento ichiruki ya viene próximo capitulo lemon el primero que hago.

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.10 Primer ataque

Rukia estaba en shock, cuando sintió que su amigo de la infancia se acercaba a ella para dar le un beso se apartó de inmediato.

-Renji yo… lo siento pero… no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué es por ese idiota de Ichigo?

-Renji no sé de qué me hablas.

-Por favor Rukia he visto como lo miras. Estas enamorada de él.

-Renji yo...

-Está bien Rukia nada de esto paso sigamos siendo amigos. Yo te ayudare con ese idiota.

-Renji.-Rukia se acerca a Renji y lo abraza.-gracias.

-Si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy.

* * *

Ichigo todavía no podía creer lo que había visto **_"Rukia estaba besando al idiota de Renji"._**

-Aagg maldición.

-Hola Ichigo.-le saludo Senna con una sonrisa.-te gustaría ser mi acompañante en el paseo que haremos.

-Está bien.

-Vamos Rukia tu puedes.

-Si gracias Renji en cuanto lo vea se lo diré.

Mientras Renji y Rukia hablan llegan Ichigo y Senna esta del brazo de él. Rukia no creía lo que estaba viendo **_"acaso ellas tiene algo"._**

-Renji cálmate.-este al ver la expresión de dolor de Rukia se puso furioso y tenía sus manos en puño

-Ese idiota.

-Vamos Renji al final ni me interesa.

-Renji, Rukia ¿listos?

-Eh Momo, si vamos.

Una vez todos lo estudiante llegaron comenzaron con su recorrido. Renji, Rukia y Momo iban al principio seguidos de Ichigo y Senna y su demás compañeros.

Uryu veía la escena sin entender nada al igual que su novia.

-Que crees que le pase a Kurosaki-Kun.

-No sé con ese idiota nunca se sabe.

Rukia ve un conejo corriendo entre los árboles y va tras él se aleja algo del grupo pero Ichigo no aparta la vista de ella. Rukia escucha un ruido y se pone en alerta cuando se gira ve que la montaña se comienza a derrumbar pero no puede reaccionar en ese momento.

Ichigo que veía todo sale corriendo donde Rukia y la salva pero estos caen montaña a bajo.

* * *

-¡Rayos la señorita!

Los res guarda espaldas salen al lugar del accidente.

-Señoritos se encuentran bien.-le pregunta Hisagi a Momo y Renji que estaban ahí

-Sí, tenemos que volver y avisar sobre lo ocurrido.-hablo Renji.

-Sí, vayan nosotros iremos a investigar.

* * *

Lejos del lugar se encontraba Byakuya Kuchiki revisando unos papeles cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Qué sucede?

_-Señor hubo un accidente se derrumbó la montaña y la señorita se separó del grupo.-al otro lado Ikkaku espero una reprimenda pero como no la recibió continuo.-esta con el señor Kurosaki que intento salvarla pero encontramos algo._

-¿Qué encontraron?

_-Esto no fue un accidente. Alguien lo provoco ahí pisada y rastro de pólvora._

-Ya veo, la encontraron. Organicen grupos de búsqueda y que nadie se entere de esto, que piense que es un accidente.

La llamada se cortó y Byakuya se quedó pensando que hacer ahora ellos ya sabía dónde estaba Rukia y nada de lo que hiciera serviría.-Rukia espero que ese mocoso cuide bien de ti.

* * *

-Señor misión cumplida.

-Bien algo más.-pregunto al ver a su empleado algo nervioso.

-Si el sujeto que iba con ella la otra vez se interpuso y esta con ella.

-Vaya, no pasa nada pero investiguen quien es ese muchacho.- tras una pausa dijo.- esto solo era una advertencia para la familia Kuchiki.

-Bien con su permiso me retiro.

* * *

Rukia comienza a despertar con un dolor en su tobillo de derecho y un peso que le impide levantarse dirige su vista al lugar y se encuentra con.

-Ichigo despierta.-lo meció un poco para ver si reaccionaba.

Ichigo comienza abrir los ojos.-Rukia ¿estás bien?

-Sí y ¿te duele?-le dijo mientras tocaba una herida en la ceja derecha de Ichigo.

-Aaa no es nada.-decía mientras apartaba la mano de Rukia.-vamos hay que volver.

Ichigo le extiende su mano pero ella no la acepta y se intenta poner de pie al instante que a poya su pierna derecha se queja del dolor y cae. Ichigo se agalla para ver lo que le pasaba y se da cuenta que su tobillo esta fracturado se agacho y muestra su espalda.

-Sube.

-Que dices…yo…

-Sube rápido no puedes caminar o prefieres…-Ichigo dejo la frase a medias ya que sintió el peso de la morena. Y la carga **_"que piernas más firmes… eh pero que piensas idiota si…"_**

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la morena.- Sigue mis indicaciones y llegaremos mañana al campamento ya que tenemos que rodear al bosque.- tras esta palabras emprenden su camino.

Comenzaba anochecer así que Ichigo busco refugio y encontró una cueva para poder pasar la noche pero algo le decía que sería una noche muy larga.


	11. Noche de sentimientos

Gracias por su apoyo chicas y espero que les guste el capitulo es mi primer lemon así que por favor sean buenas

bien primero quiero agradecer a majrob, saorii28 por su reviews y no se preocupen pronto todo se sabrá

Este fic es para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap. 11 Noche de sentimientos

Rukia e Ichigo permanecían en silencio alrededor de una fogata pero a pesar del calor del fuego Rukia comenzó a temblar por el frió de la noche.

Ichigo se sacó la sudadera que lleva puesta debajo de su chaqueta y se la puso por encima de los hombros.

-Gracias pero no necesito.-tu compasión quiso decir pero solamente comenzó a quitarse la sudadera de sus hombros.

-Mira que eres necia enana.

Rukia no hizo caso al insulto y solo dijo.-No quiero incomodarte.

-No la haces.

Rukia lo vio con mala cara e hizo intento de sacarse la sudadera pero Ichigo lo trato de impedir, provocando que el cayera en sima de ella.

Y todo exploto en ese momento dejándose llevar por sus impulso se unieron en un beso tierno y sincero que los dos desearon desde un principio.

Se fueron se parando poco a poco por falta de oxígeno manteniendo sus frentes unidas y miradas fijas en el otro pero en ese momento a Ichigo le vinieron la imagen de Renji besando a Rukia y se separó de ella.

-Es una lástima que este no sea tu primer beso.

-Eh? Por qué dices eso.

-Renji… él te dio tu primer beso.

-Que… tú…aah nos viste en la cabaña pues déjame decirte una cosa.

-Rukia no necesito…-Ichigo no termino ya que Rukia tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-Fue mi primer beso y me encanto…porque…me lo dio el chico que amo y… ese eres tu Ichigo.

-Que yo que.

-Fuiste el primero, con Renji él lo intento pero se lo impedí ya que quería que tú fueras el que me diera mi primer beso.

-Rukia.- y solo con eso basta para que Ichigo la volviera a besar pero esta vez con más pasión y de nuevo dejándola recostada y solo se separó de ella para decirle.- te amo.

Se volvieron a buscar en un beso hambriento en el que Ichigo con su lengua trazo una línea de fuego en los labios de la morena provocando que ella jadeara y así el aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de Rukia y comenzar una danza de la que nunca se cansaría.

Rukia estaba extasiada de las emociones que Ichigo le producía cuando se separaron por falta de aire Ichigo comenzó a dejar besos desde los labios de Rukia hasta su cuello donde se entretuvo probando el sabor de su piel mientras Rukia acariciaba su espalda y brazos haciéndolo estremecer.

Ichigo quería descubrir más de Rukia así que bajo sus manos hasta el filo de su camisa y se la comenzó a sacar cuando se la quitó masajeo con cuidado uno de los pechos de Rukia haciendo que esta gimiera Ichigo queriendo escuchar más de esos gemidos le saco el sujetador.

Rukia al ver se expuesta se cubrió con sus brazos el pecho y se ruborizo más si es posible Ichigo al ver la sonrió con ternura y aparto los brazos de Rukia de sus pechos y los volvió a ver pequeños si pero su forma era perfecta.

-Eres hermosa.-y dicho esto comenzó a masajear uno de los montículos.-además caben a la perfección en mis manos.-y dicho esto se llevó uno de los pezones de la morena a su boca mientras el otro lo estimulaba con sus dedos.-encajamos perfectamente.

-Ichigo…mmm…es perfecto…sigue.-Rukia en ese momento queriendo descubrir más comenzó a sacarle la camisa a Ichigo dejándolo expuesto ante su vista _"perfecto" _con esas palabras definía a Ichigo y así comenzó hacer trazos con la yema de sus dedos en el torso del peli-naranjo produciendo que este se estremeciere de placer.

Ichigo probaba cada centímetro de Rukia con mucho cuidado ya que al verla así de frágil ante él le hacía pensar que si no iba con cuidado podría romperse en sus brazos.

-Me encanta el sabor de tu piel.-decía Ichigo mientras besaba su cuello.-y como tu cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias y tus ojos son los más hermoso que haya visto nunca.- así prosiguió con sus caricia hasta dejarla desnuda ante el.-eres perfecta.- luego de acabar de desnudarse el también y acomodar todo para que parezca una cama volvió a posicionarse encima de ella.

Rukia ante esas palabras y al verse desnuda lo único que podía hacer era jade y dejarse llevar por su amor así Ichigo ella comenzó acariciar y besar todo lo que tenía enfrente de ella pero su mano llego a la virilidad de Ichigo y solo en ese momento tuvo miedo de no poder con ello; pero en seguida se tranquilizó porque sabía que Ichigo no le haría daño.

Ichigo que seguía todas las reacciones de Rukia y se dio cuenta de su miedo decidió hacer algo para que no le doliese tanto con su mano libre comenzó a bajar hasta estar cerca de la intimidad de Rukia.

-Qu…que haces Ichigo.

-No te preocupes si hago esto no te dolerá.

Dicho esto Ichigo comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de Rukia encontrando su clítoris y así estimulándolo para luego introducir tres dedos en su interior.

-Rayos Rukia estas tan húmeda.

-Ichi…mmm… no…no puedo más

-Entonces déjate llevar vamos Rukia.

Ichigo añadió un dedo más y comenzó a embestirla con una rapidez casi imposible provocando que Rukia se venga en su primer orgasmo de la noche. Ichigo ya no aguantaba más así que se colocó en una posición cómoda para penetrarla.

Rukia sentía como Ichigo entraba lentamente en ella para no hacerle daño. Cuando Ichigo sintió que llegaba a la prueba de la inocencia de Rukia la embistió de un solo golpe. Rukia dejó escapar dos lágrimas mientras que Ichigo la besaba callando el grito de dolor.

-Lo siento.- esperando a que el dolor pasara se quedó quieto.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto con voz ronca.

-Bien…es solo que eres muy grande.

Ichigo sintió como su ego crecía por el cumplido de Rukia. Cuando ella sintió que el dolor pasaba con un movimiento de cadera inicio el movimiento Ichigo lo entendió y comenzó una danza primero lento pero mientras el tiempo pasaba la hacía más rápida sintiendo unas sensaciones que jamás pensó sentir lo invadían.

-Ichigo no puedo más.

-Entonces vente conmigo Rukia

De dos estocadas más Rukia se contrajo llegando a otro orgasmo llevándose con ella a Ichigo. Ichigo cayo rendido al lado de la morena y la abrazo mientas recuperaban el aire, ella encima del pecho de él.

-Te amo Rukia.

-Yo también te amo idiota.

Y con un nuevo sentimiento encontrado los dos se miraron y sonrieron, mientras Ichigo los tapaba con su chaqueta y se dejaban vencer por el sueño sabiendo que el día de mañana despertarían con la persona que aman a su lado.


	12. Regreso y advertencia

Para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.12 Regreso y advertencia

Ichigo comienza a despertar y lo primero que ve es el cuerpo de la morena iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol _**"hermosa".**_

Rukia comenzó abrir los y lo primero que vio fue los ojos de Ichigo que la miraban con amor.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días hermosa.

Luego de estas palabras comenzaron a vestir y continuar con su camino para llegar al campamento.

Llevaban una hora caminando Ichigo cargando a Rukia hasta que escucharon un ruido que venía de unos arbustos. Ichigo dejo a Rukia en el suelo para poder protegerla mejor.

De una de los arbustos salió un hombre que fue directo hacia la pareja cuando vieron de quien se trataba suspiraron aliviados.

-Señorita Rukia se encuentra bien.

-Yo también estoy aquí Ikkaku y ella está bien no te preocupes.

-Gracias por cuidarla tenemos que volver síganme cerca de aquí nos espera un coche.

Ichigo volvió a cargar a Rukia y llegaron a transporte que los llevaría de vuelta al campamento. Cuando llegaron todos sus amigos lo esperaban ya que recibieron la llamada de Ikkaku que los había encontrado.

* * *

En la enfermería del lugar curaron a Rukia su tobillo y a Ichigo unos cuantos raspones que tenían. Todos sus amigos salieron dejando que la pareja descanse.

-Rukia.

-Mmm?

-Se me olvido algo en la cueva.

-¿A si que cosa?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Rukia rió ante la propuesta.- eso me lo debiste pedir antes… bueno tú ya sabes.-Rukia se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior.-pero si quiero ser tu novia.

Ichigo se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se acercó a Rukia para darle su primer beso como novios.

Luego del accidente de Rukia e Ichigo todo transcurrió normal todos sus compañeros ya sabían de la relación no solo por ver los en sus escenas de demostración de amor si no que cierto soplón lo divulgo por todo el lugar ya saben a quién me refiero.

Pero todo lo bueno acaba y los días de sus pequeñas vacaciones acabaron pero lo mejor fue que en aquel lugar tan increíble se dio a conocer el amor y también fue donde todo empezó.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde la salida escolar e Ichigo tenía planeado una cita con su enana así que ahí es a donde se dirigían.

-Ichigo se puede saber a dónde vamos.

Pero Ichigo no dijo nada y a camino con más prisas Rukia solo lo miro con su ceño fruncido pero en el momento que iba hablar se quedó callada debido a la sorpresa. Lo que veía era simplemente hermoso un campo de flores de todos los colores y a lo lejos debajo de un árbol se podía observar una pequeño picnic romántico.

-Esto… sé que no es mucho…pero yo no me puedo considerar romántico.- decía Ichigo con un ligero sonrojo.

-Es hermoso gracias Ichigo te amo.

Ichigo la vio a los ajos y acarició su mejilla.-yo también te amo enana. Ahora vamos a disfrutar de nuestra comida… auch se puede saber a qué vino eso.- se quejaba Ichigo al recibir un golpe en su cabeza.

-No me llames enana idiota.- la morena cogió la mano del peli-naranjo y lo llevo hacia el lugar donde realizarían su pequeño picnic.

Pasaran hablando toda la tarde entre sus peleas típicas y también de cosas de su infancia más de la de Ichigo ya que Rukia evadía el tema cosa que le extraño al peli-naranjo.

-Ya estar de te llevare a tu casa.- Rukia salo asintió y se fueron de aquel lugar tan maravilloso.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rukia el mayordomo les dijo que Byakuya quería hablar con los dos.

-¿Qué crees que tu padre quiera hablar con nosotros?- Ichigo estaba nervioso ya que su relación no era oficial ante los ojos de ninguno de sus padres.

Rukia no le contesto ya que justo habían llegado al despacho de su padre.

-Siéntense.- hablo Byakuya una vez ellos estuvieron dentro dirigiéndose con su voz fría pero en la que se distinguía algo de… ¿preocupación?- Rukia reforzare tu seguridad.

-¿Qué?, pero porque padre.

-Kurosaki quiero que permanezcas al lado de mi hija y no te separes para nada de ella.- Ichigo tan solo lo veía extrañado por sus palabras. Byakuya volvió la mirada a su hija.- Rukia ellos han vuelto.

Rukia se quedó paraliza sentía como todo su cuerpo se ponía frió su respiración era dificultosa y entonces dejo de sentir y todo desapareció al su alrededor.

Ichigo que estaba al lado de Rukia la sujeto antes de que cayese al suelo.

Él se sorprendió al ver como esas últimas palabras de Byakuya habían puesto tan mal a Rukia hasta tal punto de que se desmayara y ahí la tenía inconsciente entre sus brazos y más frágil que nunca y no pudo evitir que un sentimiento de perderla se apoderara de el .


	13. Pasado

Para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.13 Pasado

Ichigo permanecía de pie mirando por la ventana de la habitación luego de que esta cayera inconsciente llamaron aun doctor pero eso no era lo que tenía al peli-naranjo tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

== Flashback ==

_Ichigo esperaba que el doctor terminara de revisar a Rukia_

_-No permitas que nada malo le pase Kurosaki._

_Ichigo estaba desconcertado por las palabras de Byakuya pero luego hablo con mucha seguridad.- La proteger con mi vida si es necesario._

_Byakuya lo examino durante un momento.- ¿la amas?_

_-Sí, la amo y mucho… como sabes de nuestra relación._

_-Ten más respeto mocoso… he visto que Rukia tiene en su mirada un brillo especial y además porque si no la invitarías a salir._

_-Bueno ya que lo sabes te pido permiso para salir formalmente con ella._

_-Protegela.- Ichigo solo lo miro esperando que dijera algo mas.- no permitas que nada malo le pase… no cometas mi error y protege lo que amas Kurosaki._

_Luego de estas palabras Byakuya salió con el doctor e Ichigo se quedó pensando en que quiso decir con esas palabras._

== Fin del flashback ==

Rukia comenzó a removerse en su cama e Ichigo corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

-Rukia como te encuentras.

-Vete, vete Ichigo déjame en paz.

-Pero que dices Rukia yo nunca te dejare.

-Por favor.-Rukia comenzó a sollozar.- si no te alejas de mi te lastimaran yo no quiero perderte a ti también... no lo soportaría.

-Tonta.-le beso en su cabello.-yo no te dejare y no te preocupes que no me pasara nada.

-Ichigo te lo estoy pidiendo de favor déjame, aléjate de mí.

-Que no que no entiendes que significa N-O

-Está bien te contare algo a ver si así te alejas de mí.

-No funcionara no te dejare.

-Bien te contare sobre mi pasado.

Ichigo solo se quedó en silencio esperando que Rukia le contara acerca de su pasado.

* * *

Pov. Rukia

Todo paso hace 12 años fue en invierno y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer era 14 de enero el día de mi cumpleaños número cinco.

== Flashback ==

_Faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños pero mi padre tenía que salir a unos viajes de negocio._

_-Papa vas a volver para mi cumpleaños._

_-Claro que si te lo prometo mi princesa.- decía mi padre muy alegre._

_-Te voy a extrañar mucho papa.- me lanza a los brazos de mi padre mientras él me daba un beso en mi cabeza se despidió de mi mama y me bajo al suelo nos sin antes decir que nos amaba._

== Fin del flashback ==

Pero lo que mi papa no sabía era que esa sería la última vez que viera a mi mama que la abrazara y le diera un beso luego de decirle un _"te amo Hisana"._

Y también fue la última vez que vi a mi padre sonreír.

== Flashback ==

_-Mama cuando llega mi papa._

_-Dentro de poco mi princesa._

_De repente se escuchó un ruido fuera de la casa, mi madre fue hacia la ventana. Ella se giró así a mí y me sonrió de una manera que nunca podré olvidar._

_-Que pasa mama mi papa ya llego._

_-Princesa te parece bien si jugamos al escondite hasta llega tu papa._

_Yo solo asentí sin darme cuenta de que mi mama cada vez estaba más nerviosa._

_-Bien yo busco ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí con una sonrisa.- esta son las reglas si oyes ruidos extraños tu solo quédate donde estas hasta que yo o tu papa te encuentre. Me lo prometes_

_-Si mami te lo prometo. _

_Mi mama se arrodillo y me abrazo.-te amo princesa.- se separó de mi para dar me la pulsera que mi padre le regalo por su compromiso._

_-Mami porque me la das._

_-Este es tu regalo por tu cumpleaños. Te amo a ti y a tu papa díselo y nunca lo olvides._

_-Si mami.- pero luego vi que ella estaba llorando.- porque lloras mami._

_-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Rukia. Ahora ve y escóndete._

_Yo salí corriendo a esconderme en la habitación de mis padres. Cuando llegue escuche como la puerta se abría y luego cosas rompiéndose._

_Paso un rato hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió tres hombres entraron uno de cabello azul arrastra a mi madre del cabello._

_-Donde está la caja fuerte. Le dijo el que parecía era el jefe con el cabello castaño._

_-No lose Byakuya la cambia de lugar continuamente._

_Eso era cierto nunca supe porque lo hacía pero no nos decía el lugar donde la ponía._

_-Revisemos todo_

_El que tenía a mi madre la soltó y se pusieron a revisar todo. El que tenía a mi madre fue al lugar donde yo estaba. Pero mi madre me vio en seguida ella corrió tras él y lo golpeo con un jarrón él se giró hacia ella y la comenzó a golpear hasta casi dejarla inconsciente._

_Yo quería salir pero mi mama en un momento dijo __**"lo prometiste" **__en entonces me quede ahí observando todo llorando en silencio esperando que todo acabara para abrazar a mi mama._

_-Ya basta.-dijo el de cabello castaño y se agacho quedando al lado de mi madre.- eres muy hermosa lástima que no me intereses pero…- se cayó y regreso a mirar donde yo me escondía y sonrió de la manera más terrorífica que pude alguna vez a ver visto._

_Mi madre debió de a verse dado cuenta porque le dijo.- por favor.- luego se comenzó a oír las sirenas de la policía._

_-Están cerca-. Dijo uno de cabello negro._

_-Vayámonos... pero para que no nos olviden.- regreso a mirar donde yo estaba y luego saco un arma yo quise salir pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y entonces "bum" hizo eco en toda la habitación._

_-Ya podemos irnos jefe.- el que mato a mi mama solo asintió y me miro él supo que estuve ahí todo el tiempo pero no hizo nada, salieron de la habitación mientras mi madre agonizaba en el suelo_

_-No salgas hasta que… llegue tu padre… los amo.-Esas fueron sus últimas palabras._

== Fin del flashback ==

Luego todo paso tan rápido mi padre llego entonces yo salí y lo abrase mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

Luego fue como si me hubieran anestesiado en su funeral no llore mi padre tampoco lo hizo nunca yo sé que lo hacía por mí porque tenía que ser fuerte para mí, entonces desde ahí me prohibí llorar. Yo no volví al colegio y mi padre me oculto del mundo para protegerme.

Claro que tenía a Renji y Momo que son mis amigos de la infancia.

Cuando cumplí 15 años le pedí que me dejara ir al colegio después de eso me contó que esos hombre eran enemigos de la familia y que por eso tendría que ocultar mi identidad y siempre tendría que estar rodeada de guardaespaldas por que algún día ellos irían tras de mí.

* * *

-Nunca te dejare Rukia te voy a proteger ellos no te apartaran de mi ahora mas que nunca, te lo prometo.

Rukia solo se apegó más a él mientras seguía desahogando todos esos sentimientos que nunca pudo sacar de ella.


	14. Paz y una propuesta

Para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.14 Paz y una propuestas.

Rukia seguía abrazada a Ichigo luego de dejar de llorar.

-Rukia ahora más que nunca no te dejare sola entiéndelo sí.

-Pero…

Ichigo la silencio poniendo sus dedos en los labios de ella.- cállate enana.-Rukia tan solo gruño.- te amo.

-yo también te amo… gracias Ichigo.

Se quedaron así en silencio demostrando cuán grande era su amor.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa

-Ichigooo.- salió su padre de quien sabe dónde para golpear pero como es normal este acabo en el suelo con su nariz sangrando.

-Hijo por que llegas tarde.-Pregunto Masaki.

-Estaba con Rukia.

-Ohhh hijo mío no me digas que…

-Qué que viejo.

-No puede ser como no me di cuenta.-Isshin salió corriendo de repente a un póster gigante en su salón de masaki forever.- masaki nuestro hijo al fin se hizo hombre y con la hermosa Rukia-chan.

-Que! Pero que dices viejo idiota.- Ichigo se dirijo a su padre para dar le un par de golpes i dejara de divulgar sobre su virginidad perdida.

-En serio mama no sé cómo le permites tener eso.-señalo el póster.

Masaki solo se encogió de hombros.- de todas maneras le daré las gracias a Rukia-chan.

Dicho esto masaki salió del salón dejando a un Ichigo más rojo que un tomate.

* * *

-Que planeara Ichigo.

== Flashback ==

_-Me tengo que ir.- Rukia que seguía acurrucada en su pecho suspiro y asintió.- pero volveré.- Rukia solo lo miro extrañada por su extraña sonrisa._

_-Que planeas idiota._

_-Nada solo espera a y deja la ventana abierta adiós.- Ichigo le dio un casto beso en los labios y se marchó dejando a una Rukia muy desconcertada._

== Fin del flashback ==

Rukia comenzó a escuchar un ruido en su ventana y se dirigió así ella y cuando vio a la persona que subía por las enredaderas de la ventana se sorprendió mucho.

-Ichigo pero te has vuelto loco o que.-susurro Rukia.

-Tsk solo cállate y ayúdame enana.-Rukia lo fulmino con laminara y lo ayudo a subir.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya comiste?

-Mejor y si ya comí.

-Bien te parece si nos sentamos en la cama.

Rukia solo se dirigió a si ella y comenzaron hablar sintiendo en paz al estar el uno con el otro pero una cosa llevo a la otra comenzando con un beso que se fue transformando en uno muy apasionado.

-Sera mejor que me vaya para que duermas.-dijo Ichigo agitado después de su beso.

-No quédate por favor te necesito.

-Está bien.

Dicho esto comenzó una danza entre sus bocas que luego se transforma en una batalla en sus bocas cuando al beso se unió sus lenguas.

Las ropas de los dos comenzó a desaparecer quedando expuestos ante los ojos del otro Ichigo comenzó a lamer y morder uno de los pozones de Rukia.

-Ichi…go

-Shh nos pueden oír.

-Es tu… culpa por aah… hacer gemir.

-Lose.- Ichigo sonrió y volvió atacar a Rukia.

Rukia solo podía pensar en Ichigo en sus caricias que prendían borrar todo su doloroso pasado.

-No te dejare Rukia nunca.

-No quiero que lo hagas.

Ichigo comenzó a entrar en Rukia lento mientras la besaba para callar sus gemidos que se volvían más altos. El vaivén se volvía más rápido de vez en cuando se les escapaban leves gemidos ya que necesitaban a aire y separaban sus bocas.

-Rukia… te amo… nunca te dejar ir… eres mía

-Ichi…go también yo… eres mío.

Después de declarar su gran amor se dejaron llevar por su orgasmo, cayendo Ichigo a un lado para no aplastar a la morena. Se quedaron acurrucados los dos juntos sintiendo se más felices que nunca.

-Rukia te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa

-Eh bueno si pero… porque tan de repente.

-Bueno tu padre ya lo sabe.

-¿Cómo?

-Si él se dio cuento y se lo pedí formalmente y acepto.

-Vaya, entonces solo falta decírselo a tus padres

-Si te parece bien el próximo fin de semana

Rukia solo asintió mientras quedaban en un silencio nada incómodo para ellos.

-Me tengo que ir alguien podría venir.

-No, quédate

-Pero…

-No te preocupes pondré la alarma pronto para que te despiertes y te vayas antes de que alguien entre.

-Está bien.

Dicho esto los dos se abrazaron más fuerte para dejarse llevar por un sueño conciliador.


	15. El comienzo y una cena

Para ** Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.15 El comienzo y una cena

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el Ichiruki hizo sus lazos de amor más fuerte.

Rukia se encontraba con todas sus amigas en la hora del receso debajo de un árbol.

-Rukia vaya a sí que su relación va muy bien.-pregunto Momo.

-Si muy bien. De hecho mañana iré a cenar en su casa.

-Vaya y la fresita ya llego a segunda base.-pregunto Tatsuki socarronamente.

Mientras Rukia se sonrojaba y guarda silencio con eso dando a entender un sí. Luego todas estallaron a carcajadas menos Rukia.

* * *

-Kurosaki acaso te sonrojaste.-hablo con sarcasmo Uryu

-CALLATE.-los chicos se encontraban en la azotea mientras almorzaban.

-Ichigo eres un suertudo tiene a la hermosa de Kuchiki-san.-felicitaba Keigo con lágrimas en los ojos y su pulgar arriba.

-Porque lloras acaso estás tan feliz por mí.

Keigo hizo intento de lanzarse a su amigo pero este lo recibió con un golpe que lo dejo "KO" mientas el resto reía disimuladamente.

* * *

Ya llego el día de la cena en la casa de los Kurosaki e Ichigo ya había ido a la casa de Rukia a recogerla se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de este esperando que abrieran.

-¿Lista?- Rukia tan solo asintió y tocando su mano para calmarlo.

-Ichiiigggoooo.- Isshin salió a saludar a su hijo como de costumbre mientras este lo esquivaba.

-Vamos.- Ichigo agarro la mano de Rukia y entraron.

-Bienvenida Rukia.

-Buenas noches señora.

-Oh llámame Masaki por favor.-Rukia solo asintió.

-Pero que hermosa que es mi tercera hija tan educada.-Isshin corrió hacia Rukia para abrazarla.

-Eh suéltala viejo.- Ichigo zafo a Rukia del a garre de su padre comenzando su típica pelea padre-hijo.

-Bienvenida Rukia-nee-san yo soy Yuzu encantada.- Rukia le extendió la mano pero lo que no esperaba era que esta le diera un gran abrazo.

-Porque tanto escándalo.- Karin bajaba luego de escuchar los gritos de su padre.- Vaya pero si es la novia de mi hermanito. Bienvenida.

-Hola Karin y gracias.- Rukia se giró para ver como Ichigo dejaba a su padre en el suelo mientras lloriqueaba diciendo que su hijo no lo quiere.- se ve que tiene un lazo muy fuerte ¿es siempre así?

-Sí, me extraña que no oías los gritos de la cabra hasta tu casa.

-Bueno niños la cena ya está servida.

Isshin corrió hacia el poster de Masaki gritando- oh mi adorada Masaki al fin tenemos en casa a nuestra adorada tercera hija.- mientras tan Rukia veía la escena con una gotita cayendo por su nuca y reía nerviosamente.

Luego de la escena de Isshin todos se dirigieron al salón para comenzar con la cena familiar.

-Dime Rukia que piensas estudiar.

-Bueno ya que cuando tenga la edad suficiente tengo heredar la empresa voy a estudiar ingeniería empresarial.

-Que bien serás una gran empresaria.

Rukia iba a contestar cuando alguien la interrumpió.- Oh se me estaba olvidando quería darte las gracias Rukia-chan.

-Por qué Isshin-san.

-Como que por que por hacer a mi hijo un hombre.-Rukia casi se atora con la comida mientras se ponía muy colorada al igual que Ichigo.- espero que pronto nos den nietos.

-Cállate viejo como quieres que tengamos hijos si apenas tenemos 17 años

-No me digas que mi hijo es impotente Rukia-chan.

-Esto… yo pues.

-Cállate viejo que no vez como la pones.-Ichigo salto de la mesa para callar a su padre.

La cena transcurrió con bromas pervertidas de Isshin con los sonrojos de Rukia e Ichigo burlas de Karin y Yuzu y Masaki tratando de calmar todo pero Rukia nunca se había sentido tan bien estando con otras personas que no fueran su familia así que después de todo la cena fue excelente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejos de la mansión Kurosaki. Tres hombres terminaban de trazar su plan en contra de la familia Kuchiki.

-Todo ya está listo jefe.

-Bien Ulquiorra Grimmjow pasemos a la siguiente fase del plan.

-Si Aizen.-dijo el peli-celeste saliendo de la habitación.

-Prepárate Byakuya Kuchiki para volver a perder.

El hombre se quedó solo en la habitación viendo una foto donde aparecía una chica de baja estatura cabello negro y ojos violetas.

-Princesa Kuchiki al fin podre tenerte cara a cara. Espero que estés lista para el rencuentro.


	16. Inicio del plan: Secuestro

Para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.16 Inicio del plan: secuestro.

-Ayer me la pase muy bien.

-En serio yo pensé que odiarías a mi familia.

-Imposible, desde que mi madre murió no me había sentido tan querida hasta ayer.

-¡Oye! Que acaso yo no cuento.

-Claro, pero yo me refiero a una familia.

-Bueno.- Ichigo y Rukia se encontraba bajo un árbol en la hora de receso uno al lado del otro un viento escalofriante sopla.- tienes frio.-pregunta al ver que Rukia tiembla.

-No… es solo que

-Solo que…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tonterías.

-Pues deberías creerme el ultimo que tuve fue en el campamento y casi acabo de bajo de un montón re rocas.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré.- le dio un beso en la coronilla y la estrecho más en sus brazos.

* * *

-Todo está listo Aizen.

-Bien Grimmjow Ulquiorra pueden marcharse y no vuelvan sin ella

-Sí, no nos creas tan inútiles.

Las do personas se marcharon dejando solo al jefe del grupo.

-Pronto princesa Kuchiki muy pronto nos encontraremos cara a cara.

* * *

Rukia e Ichigo iban de la mano por el callejón habitual con los guardaespaldas atrás de ellos esta vez ya no eran solo tres sino cinco.

-Alguien nos sigue, ya saben lo que hay que hacer.-susurro Yumichika.

De repente al callejón cayeron diferentes bombas de humo que no permitía ver bien.

-¡Rayos! Rápido reagrúpense.-grito Ikkaku.

- Rukia quédate atrás.- Rukia se apegó más al cuerpo de Ichigo.

-Entréguennos a la princesita y nadie saldrá herido.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- grito Ichigo cubriendo más a la morena.

-Bien, como quiera el gas lacrimógeno.

La vista de todos lo presente se dificulto Grimmjow que estaba cerca de la pareja golpeo a Ichigo este cayó al suelo lejos de la morena.

-Rukia… mierda

-Ichigo donde es…mmm

-La tengo podemos irnos.

-¡No Rukia!

Grimmjow le dio otro golpe que dejó inconsciente a Ichigo mientras Ulquiorra tenía a una Rukia inconsciente en sus brazos.

* * *

Un cuerpo yací inmóvil en una cama comenzando a abrir los ojos poco a poco intento levantarse pero algo se lo impedía.

-¡Que! maldición me esposaron

La puerta de la habitación se abrí.- eres idéntica a tu madre.

Rukia giro poco a poco topándose con el asesino de su madre.- tú eres…

-Aizen un gusto pequeña Rukia… sabes valió la pena no matarte ese día.- se fue acercándose a Rukia.

-No se acerque más.

-Tranquila es una lástima porque de seguro ya perdiste lo que un día quise tomar.

Rukia se quedó callada hasta que al fin pudo hablar normalmente.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Dinero, tu eres muy valiosa no solo para tu padre sino también para la familia Kurosaki

-Usted es…- Aizen le coloco un dedo en sus labios para callarla mientras otra persona ingresaba en la habitación.

-Tienes que descansar un poco más… sédenla.- la persona se acercó a Rukia mientras ella forcejeaba para que no la pusieran adormir pero no tenía fuerzas, así que acabaron por dormirle.

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki Ichigo se encontraba recostado en una de las tantas habitaciones.

-Rukia…- comenzó Ichigo abrir los ojos.

-Al fin despiertas mocoso. Prepárate que te vas.

-De que hablas Rukia… yo lo siento no pude cumplir mi promesa.

-Aun estas a tiempo, ya localizamos el lugar donde se encuentra.

-No solo tenía 5 personas siguiéndolos, no soy idiota.- Byakuya se quedó callado esperando que Ichigo halara pero como no lo hizo el continua hablando.- habían más hombres atrás pero al ver que el enemigo estaba muy bien armado se quedaron atrás uno de ellos los siguieron hasta donde se llevaron a Rukia y nos dieron la dirección.

Ichigo se levantó de la cama.- está bien esta vez no le fallare, me voy.- Ichigo paso por a lado de Byakuya. – y no te preocupes la traeré de vuelta.

Byakuya se quedó en silencio en la habitación con una sonrisa de medio lado casi imperceptible.


	17. Plan fallido: rescate

Para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap.17 Plan fallido: rescate

Ichigo se dirigía al lugar donde tenía a Rukia a acompañado de diez hombres.

-Y dice que llamara a la policía.

-Si ellos aparecerán en el momento justo.- le decía Hisagi a Ichigo.

-Entonces tendré quedarme prisa y darle una paliza que nunca olvidara.

-Jajá veo que estás dispuesto a todo.

-Por Rukia lo que sea… eso si no manchare las manos de sangre por esa es escoria.

-Bien, pero…- Ikkaku le entrego la espada que el traía.- ten con esto te defenderás mucho mejor.

-Gracias.

-Bueno basta de rodeos entremos y recuerden Ichigo se encargara de la señorita nosotros los cubriremos.

-Si.- se escuchó al unisón del resto de hombre.

* * *

-Aizen se puede saber cuándo me pagaras.

-Tranquilo Grimmjow mañana mismo pediré el rescate a las dos familias.

Las tres personas en la habitación se pararon al oír unos ruidos que provenían de afuera.

-A por ellos.- grito uno de los hombre se Byakuya.

-Vaya así que nos descubrieron en cargasen de ellos.- dijo Aizen saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Rukia comenzó a despertar debido a los golpes que escuchaba a fuera de la habitación donde la tenían retenida.

-Que son esos ruidos.

La puerta comenzó hacer ruidos extraños y Rukia se colocó detrás de la cama. La puerta se abrió mostrando una cabellera de color naranja.

-¡Ichigo!

-Rukia.- Ichigo corrió hacia ella para fundirse en un beso tranquilizador para los dos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

-No me encuentro bien… Ichigo tenía miedo de que te lastimaran.

-Pero que dices tonta a mí nadie me derrota tan fácil.

Ichigo le quito las esposas a Rukia y la abrazo tan fuerte que los dos parecían uno. Unos aplausos llenos de burlas se comenzaron a oír por todo la habitación haciendo que estos se separen para mirar quien era.

-Bravo el príncipe vino a rescatar a su princesa solo que esta vez el príncipe morirá.

-Quédate atrás Rukia.- Rukia iba a replicar.- y no quiero que comienzos con tus cosas yo te protegeré y tu.- señalo a Aizen.- me las pagaras por haberte llevado a Rukia.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Aizen sin previo a viso lanzo un puño así la cara de Ichigo este lo esquivo a duras penas y así comenzó una pelea por mantener al lado de ellos lo más preciado para uno lo que ama y para el otro el dinero.

Ellos seguían dando se golpes estaban igualados pero Aizen de repente saco un pequeño cuchillo y lo apuñalo.

-Maldito bastardo… pero esto no me detendrá.

Rukia veía todo desde un rincón quiso correr al lado de Ichigo pero al ver que este se encontraba bien y que tenía oculta una espada solo se quedó ahí esperando que el vuelva a ella sano y salvo.

-Bien ya me aburrí de este juego es hora de que mueras Kurosaki Ichigo.

Todo fue en cámara lenta luego de esas palabras Aizen corrió así Ichigo este saco la espada oculta y se puso en guardia a fuera se comenzó a oír el sonido de sirenas cerca y Aizen se distrajo Ichigo aprovechando su momento de distracción con la empuñadora de la espada noqueo a Aizen dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ichigo.- Rukia se lanzó a los brazos de este.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, no me duele tanto. Que te parece si salimos de aquí.

Cuando Ichigo acabo de hablar varios oficiales de policía entraron y esposaron aun inconsciente Aizen.

* * *

Luego de preguntas en el departamento de policía nuestros protagonistas se dirigieron a la mansión Kuchiki donde todos los esperaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos los amigos de Rukia estaban ahí ya que por lo noticieros paso acerca del secuestro de esta ninguno le recrimino por ocultar su verdadera identidad simplemente la abrazaron para asegurar sé que se encontrara bien.

La familia Kurosaki en especial Isshin está dando vueltas de un lado a otro gritando que su adorada tercera hija se encontraba bien.

Byakuya al escuchar como Isshin la llamaba tercera hija frunció su ceño y lo miro con desaprobación.

-Papa.- Byakuya miro a su hija y extendió sus brazos para reconfortarla con sus brazos después de 12 años de no abrazar a su hija sentía como una paz se adentraba en su interior.

-Ya volví, te quiero mi princesa.- después de un viaje de 12 años de sufrimiento Byakuya volvió para encontrarse a su pequeña princesa y poder ser feliz de nuevo.

* * *

Esta noche gran final ¡Que viva el ichiruki!

y larga vida a chappy


	18. Epilogo

Para **Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction**

* * *

VIDA OCULTA

Cap18. Epilogo

Ya ha pasado 2 años desde que finalizamos la preparatoria yo manejo la empresa de la familia e Ichigo el hospital que se encuentra en Karakura.

Ichigo y yo nos casamos hace un año ese fue un día realmente hermoso porque pude unir frente a todos a la persona que amo y ahora soy Rukia Kurosaki.

Luego del juicio en el que Aizen y sus "socios" fueron condenados la vida nos permitió verla de otra manera en la que mi padre y yo recuperamos esa relación que perdimos cuando mi madre nos dejos ahora él sonríe solo para mi claro, incluso me ha vuelto a llamar "princesa" cuando estamos solos, es que sería muy raro para él y para mí que lo hiciera en público.

Después del secuestro los medios de comunicación se enteraron de mi identidad pero nunca se confirmó tal información, hasta el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho el primero del que disfrute después de doce largos años.

Aunque sé que el pasado seguirá ahí siempre mi padre y yo le sonreímos a la vida para mantener el vivo el recuerdo de una madre feliz y amorosa como lo era la mí.

En estos dos años de relación con Ichigo han sido los más felices siempre con nuestras peleas por tontería que siempre gano yo al menos que Ichigo se aproveche de la situación y comienzo con los besos que luego llegan a otras cosas bueno ya me entienden pero a mí me encanta que haga eso ya que la mayoría de veces soy yo la que toma la iniciativa.

"_**Hablando de ese idiota que se cree para hacerme espera"**_. En estos momentos me encuentro esperando a Ichigo para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario de bodas.

-Vaya porque tan sola preciosa.- _**"Idiota pero dos podemos jugar".**_

-Estoy esperando al idiota de mi marido que no llega.

Ichigo tan hermoso con ese traje negro y esa risa que ilumina mi vida, no ha cambiado nada en estos dos años ni su amor por mí.

-Pues sí que es un idiota para hacer esperar a una mujer tan hermosa. Si no te importa y me siento contigo asiéndote compañía.

-No sé qué me ofrece señor.

-Pues usted es muy hermosa le parecería tener una aventura conmigo.

-Jajaja. Porque llegas tarde.

-Lo siento tuve una operación a última hora.

Ichigo se apoyó en la mesa mientras se acercaba para besar mis labios como solo él sabía hacerlo tierno, suave y cálido pero lleno de amor siempre igual al primero.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente platicando de lo que nos pasó alrededor del día de hoy y degustando la exquisita comida que elegimos.

-Cierra los ojos Rukia te voy a dar tu regalo.

Yo solo asentí y los cerré esperando, de repente escuche que se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a mí luego sus manos me apartaron el cabello y dejo un beso en mi cuello para luego colocar algo frio en él.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar mi cuello me encontré con un collar hermoso de una luna y un sol.

-Tú eres la luna y yo el sol.-me susurro haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

-Es hermoso gracias Ichigo.

-Me alegra que te guste…- se quedó callado mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿y mi regalo?

-Aah eso…ven acércate.- el hizo lo que le pedí y se quedó a mi lado yo cogí una de sus manos y la coloque en mi vientre.- felicidades futuro papa.

Ichigo me observa sorprendido pero al analizar mis palabras una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Gracias Rukia no sabes lo feliz que me haces es el mejor regalo de aniversario que me podrías a ver dado.- decía mientras me abrazaba.

-No gracias a ti Ichigo por liberarme de esa _**vida oculta **_que una vez tuve.

-Te amo Rukia Kurosaki a ti y a nuestro futuro hijo.

Yo reí de felicidad.- yo también te amo Ichigo Kurosaki.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco para fundirnos en otro beso con el que demostrábamos nuestros sentimientos. Porque sabíamos que nuestro futuro no tendremos que ocultar nada más. Y que podremos ser felices juntos como una familia.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta el final nos leemos pronto.

¡Que viva el Ichiruki!

Y larga vida a chappy.


End file.
